This invention relates to interactive television program guides, and more particularly, to techniques for presenting advertising to users of such television program guides.
Cable, satellite, and broadcast television systems provide viewers with a large number of television channels. Viewers have traditionally consulted printed television program schedules to determine the programs being broadcast at a particular time. More recently, interactive electronic television program guides have been developed that allow television program information to be displayed on a viewer's television.
Interactive program guides are typically implemented on set-top boxes. Such program guides allow users to view television program listings in different display formats. For example, a user may instruct the program guide to display a grid of program listings organized in a channel-ordered or a time-ordered list. Users may also search and sort program listings by theme (e.g., movies, sports, etc.) or by title (i.e, alphabetically). A user may obtain additional information for a program by placing a highlight region on a desired program listing and pressing an “info” key. The user may purchase a pay program from the program guide or may set a reminder for a future program by placing the highlight region on a program listing and pressing an “OK” key. Some systems allow the user to select a program for recording by placing the highlight region on a program listing and pressing a “record” key.
Although interactive program guides facilitate the user's task of locating programming of interest, it would be desirable if more information and more options were available to the user. For example, it would be desirable if advertisements were available in the program guide to give the user access to more information and services.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interactive television program guide system that provides advertising on various program guide screens.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an interactive television program guide system with interactive advertising.
It is also an object of the invention to provide ways in which a user may navigate to various program guide advertisements.